This invention relates to an interactive television application, and more particularly, to an interactive television application that may display selectable cells that display information.
Interactive television program guides that allow television program information to be displayed on a user's television have been developed. Interactive television program guides allow the user to navigate through television program information in the form of television program listings using a remote control.
Existing interactive television program guides generally offer program guide data in a manner that does not place much emphasis on the identification of entities that are related to program guide data. For example, program listings often show information regarding television programming in a neutral manner (i.e., information does not stand out). In particular, logos (e.g., of broadcasters) are given secondary consideration.
Because of the large amount of content that is provided by existing television systems to users, the structure of existing program guides makes it difficult to navigate; among such a large amount of content. For example, cable service providers may offer hundreds of channels of television programming to users. Without an easy way to navigate through these channels, it may be impossible for a user to find a television program that the user would like to watch.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide systems and methods to present interactive television program guide data to users such that the interactive television program guide data is displayed in an attractive and easily identifiable way. It is also an object of the present invention to provide systems and methods that allow efficient navigation to similar interactive television program guide data.